


Merry Christmas, Teen Wolf

by kathyrain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, M/M, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathyrain/pseuds/kathyrain
Summary: Тео и не представлял, что Рождество, начавшееся в полицейском участке может стать одним из лучших праздников в его жизни.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas, Teen Wolf

– С Рождеством, шериф,– улыбнулся я как только часы пробили двенадцать.  
Да уж, только с моей везучестью можно было попасть на временное заключение в полицейском участке в рождественскую ночь.   
– Заткнись, Рейкен,– обречённо ответил Стилински. Его можно понять, попасть на дежурство в такой-то день! Странно только, что Стайлз так и не появился здесь сегодня, неужели они поссорились? Ну, мне в любом случае от этого легче, а то бы опять не обошлось без порции желчи и сарказма. Хотя в этом и весь Стайлз, мне не очень хочется такого дополнения к празднику.

Прошёл уже час с момента наступления Рождества и я уже совсем не надеялся на какое-то чудо. Не сказать, чтобы до этого доходило раньше, но во всех же просыпается вера в чудо в рождественскую ночь. Даже во мне. Как я рад, что сегодня всё же она оправдалось.  
– К тебе пришли,– шериф озадачил меня этим известием.   
И кому я мог понадобится? Возможно, это Скотт со своим извечным чувством долга, совестью, он ведь должен был вернуться домой на каникулы? А так больше я и не нужен никому. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я почуял Лиама. А через полсекунды уже лицезрел его самого.  
– Уж кого я точно не ожидал увидеть! Пришёл поздравить меня, волчонок?  
Честно говоря я немного нервничал, поэтому вёл себя как идиот, впрочем как и всегда, хотя из этого никогда не получалось ничего хорошего. Лиам усмехнулся и подошёл поближе.  
– Ну, да, а то тебя не хватало на ужине. Мне некому было сломать нос.  
Он открыл камеру и вошёл внутрь, держа в руках какой-то ароматный свёрток.  
– Мама решила не оставлять тебя без угощения,– пояснил он и протянул мне пакет,– не волнуйся, там не отравлено.  
Наши старые добрые перепалки, да, наверное ждать чего-то большего было излишне, хотя я надеялся, что мы достаточно хорошо успели подружиться, может ошибся?  
–Какая милая у тебя мама, волчонок. Почему ты у меня не такой?– а всё-таки я рад, что он пришёл, я начал чуть меньше чувствовать себя никому не нужным. Собственно, как и всегда в его присутствии.  
– Я тебя знаю много дольше чем она,– мы уселись на кушетку и я развернул подарок, сглотнув слюну от приятного аромата,– но сейчас я уже не уверен.  
– Сам бы посидел тут полдня без пищи и воды,– а это уже точно перебор, между прочим ужином меня тут накормили, но никто же не мешает немного приукрасить действительность, нужно же ляпнуть что-то.

Около получаса нам удалось просидеть просто так, разговаривая и подшучивая друг над другом, пока я уплетал угощение. Но долго это продолжаться не могло. Лиам повернулся ко мне.  
– Тео, прости меня, пожалуйста! Возвращайся к нам, честно, я постараюсь адаптироваться к твоему присутствовию.  
– Только не плачь, волчонок,– я сгрёб его в свои объятия,– конечно вернусь, не могу же я тебя бросить. Но, знаешь, всё же сидеть на шее твоих родителей мне становится всё более некомфортно, а с работой тут, сам знаешь.  
– Не переживай об этом, всего-то осталось сдать экзамены и получить аттестат. Потом сможешь ехать куда захочешь!  
"Как же ты не понимаешь, что я не хочу туда, где не будет тебя,"– хотел сказать я, но Лиам вновь сменил тему.  
– А что ты здесь забыл?  
– Ну, я же снова спал в машине, вот меня и приютили наши стражи правопорядка,– хмыкнул я, Лиам же стыдливо покраснел и похоже хотел снова начать извиняться,– всё хорошо, мы же всё решили, значит я могу вернуться в тепло к мягким тёплым одеялам.– "И к запаху своего любимого волчонка", – подумал я, разглядывая его лицо.  
– Конечно, тогда я… подожду тебя снаружи.  
Он выскочил как ошпаренный, похоже, я вновь сказал что-то не так. Нельзя продолжать портить наши нестабильные отношения, всё-таки спать в машине зимой ещё менее приятно, чем в любое другое время года.

Шериф отпустил меня даже как-то слишком легко, но, собственно, думаю, я просто ему надоел, а арест вообще был, вроде как, неофициальный.  
Волчонок стоял на парковке, выпуская изо рта облачка пара. На его волосах оседали снежинки, так что я невольно залюбовался.  
– Хватит мёрзнуть, волчий хвост, залезай в машину!– Я весело прошёл к своему пикапу и обернулся,– Лиам, сейчас нос отморозишь!  
Что это с ним? Волчонок просто стоял и задумчиво глядел на падающие снежинки в свете уличного фонаря, никак не реагируя на мои слова. Что-то странное, кто сломал моего малыша?  
– Ну, ладно, может согреешься, пока будешь бежать домой,– я пожал плечами, садясь за руль, что-то же должно привести его в чувство, верно? Какой я всё-таки паршивец, даже самому страшно, но с другой стороны нельзя же так просто не подавать признаков жизни. Похоже, нервы стали совсем плохи, где твоя хвалёная выдержка, Рейкен?  
– Ну и гад же ты, Тео!– Лиам захлопнул дверцу, усевшись рядом,– Рождество на дворе, я может быть наслаждаюсь моментом! А ты весь из себя такой вредный!– Волчонок, совсем по-ребячески показал мне язык.  
– Никогда не заподозрил бы тебя в таком романтизме, Лиам. Хотя нет, заподозрил,– посмеиваясь ответил я,– только я в отличие от некоторых предпочитаю наслаждаться моментом в тепле,– ага и в одиночестве,– тем более, что ты сам сюда пришёл, никто тебя не звал, наслаждался бы сколько влезет!  
– Говорю же, ты не понимаешь,– хмыкнул Лиам,– а оставить тебя я тоже не мог.  
– Тогда объясни мне!– кажется, это вышло как-то слишком, я решил отбросить неловкую часть, но волчонок всё равно уставился так, словно у меня выросли рога,– чего смотришь, я искренне проявляю интерес!  
– Достаточно неожиданно, по правде говоря,– смущённо улыбнулся Лиам.   
– Я весь во внимании,– повторил я и, в доказательство, повернулся к нему всем корпусом   
– Это трудно объяснить,– он пожал плечами,– тут просто надо чувствовать. Всеми органами. Ну, знаешь, как вдыхаешь и холодный воздух наполняет лёгкие, снег тает на коже, снежинки блестят на свету…– его лицо стало таким мечтательным, по-детски наивным, что мне стало почти больно от внезапного прилива нежности. Но он сумел быстро вернуться назад.  
– И правда красиво. Обязательно попробую,– я внезапно осознал, что мы так и не сдвинулись с места,– желательно, не напротив полицейского участка.  
– Не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор стоим здесь!– воскликнул Лиам, мечтательная дымка слетела окончательно и он снова стал собой. Я вздохнул, возможно, мне не хватило всего одного маленького шага до... До чего именно я решил не додумывать.

Много позже, в очередной раз поблагодарив родителей волчонка, я лежал на надувном матрасе, глядя в потолок. Уличный свет просачивался сквозь окно и отражался на потолке.  
– Волчонок, ты спишь?– на удачу шепнул я в темноту. С улицы были слышны хлопки фейерверков, но я отчётливо разбирал среди них его сердцебиение.  
– Ещё нет. Что-то случилось?– послышалось с кровати.  
– Кажется, я понял то, о чём ты говорил,– я не мог увидеть его, но очень хотел хотя бы услышать.  
– Я рад,– думаю, в этот момент ему положено было улыбаться.   
Я точно улыбался. Как идиот, но это не новость, я всегда похож на идиота. Но в эту самую минуту я точно понял, что сейчас происходит самая лучшая часть моей жизни. Чувства соединили мгновение воедино. Свет фонаря, тепло постели, запах моего волчонка и звук далёкого фейерверка. Я дома.  
Сегодня моё первое настоящее Рождество за очень долгое время.

Внезапно Лиам вновь подал голос.  
– Тео?– похоже он тоже не очень-то надеялся на ответ.  
– Что?– я заинтересованно повернул голову в сторону кровати.  
– Нет, ничего,– после продолжительной паузы произнёс Лиам,– просто я вспомнил, с Рождеством, Тео.  
– С Рождеством, Волчонок,– рассмеялся я.


End file.
